Ne laisse pas tes larmes couler
by Aya-chan31
Summary: Une famille française peu bavarde s'installe à Mystic Falls. Bien sur ça a le don d'intriguer certaines personnes, mais ça les Delcot s'y attendaient. Prune Delcot, lycéenne mystérieuse asociale et très pessimiste, s'attire la colère du Salvatore aux yeux de glace dès son premier jour au lycée. Lui est déterminé à trouver son secret, et elle à l'oublier. (Rated T mais risque de M)
1. Prologue

**Ne laisse pas tes larmes couler**

Prologue :

« N'est-on pas censés nous faire discret ? » -demandai-je alors que j'apercevais les premières lueurs de ma future ville, ainsi qu'une pancarte « Bienvenue à Mystic Falls ! ».

« Cette ville a besoin…d'aide si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Une personne de confiance nous l'a indiquée comme dangereuse, et où beaucoup de morts n'étaient pas élucidées »-répondit mon père tout en continuant de conduire sur la route déserte.

« Depuis quand fait-on 'confiance' ? Depuis que je suis née vous me répétez toi et maman qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne sauf aux êtres dans le même cas que nous. Cette personne sait-elle au moins que- »

« Chérie je te promets que nous serons bien ici et que tu t'habitueras vite à ta nouvelle vie »-Me dit doucement ma mère et se retournant sur son siège vers mon siège passager.

« Je ne veux pas changer ! Déjà qu'il ma fallut du temps pour m'habituer à, ...à ma 'constitution' je n'ai pas envie de rechanger mes habitudes pour une ville dont j'en ai rien à foutre et remplies de monstres bien plus dangereux que nous ! » Je crachais et lançant un regard haineux vers mes parents.

Mon père fit un brusque mouvement de bras et freina. La voiture familiale venait de faire un dérapage bruyant. Il se tourna vivement vers moi et parla d'une voix dénuée d'émotion :

« Écoute, que tu le veuilles ou non, notre place est ici. Notre devoir est d'observer le comportement surnaturel de cette ville pendant cette époque anarchique. Alors comme tu fais partis de la famille Delcot, au nom de tes ancêtres et de tes frères, tu vas contribuer à la prospérité de la race, c'est le moins qui tu puisse faire dans ta très longue vie. »

C'était mon devoir. Du mois le devoir qu'on m'imposait. Mais je m'étais déjà engagée autrement, autre part, dans mon ancien pays, mon ancienne ville.

Alors que nous sortions de la voiture et que nous avancions vers la maison de cette homme en lequel mon père avait tant confiance, ma mère me chuchota d'une voix remplis de peur :

« Prune, ma fille, je sais que tu t'étais beaucoup investie dans tes anciens projets, dans les hôpitaux et les associations. Mais on ne joue plus dans la même cour ici : En France, la majorité des créatures surnaturelles étaient civilisées et obéissaient à des règles mises en places en même temps que notre république, mais ici »-elle me prit les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux- « Cette ville, voir le pays tout entier, est une totale anarchie du point de vue de créatures démoniaques. Il faut que tu comprennes que ce qu'on va faire est dangereux, pour toute notre famille. Je t'en supplie, fait ce que te demande ton père ou sinon il pourrait t'arriver malheur et je n'ose même pas imaginer si… » Ma mère avait vu mes yeux devenir brillants et s'était arrêtée. « Vis ta vie de lycéenne, ne fait pas de choses insensées et…fais attention à toi coûte que coûte. »

Alors qu'elle rejoint mon père sur le porche de la maison, tout deux attendant patiemment que l'on leur ouvre, je restais planté la comme une idiote.

« Je le sens pas. » murmurai-je, comme un écho à ce qui se passait dans ma tête.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Ne laisse pas tes larmes couler**

**(SPOILERS : Se passe après la saison 2)**

Chapitre 1 :

Après quelques secondes immobile, je me suis résignée à marcher vers le proche où attendaient patiemment mes parents. Il était éclairé par une lumière jaunâtre, qui repoussait le début de nuit qui pointait son nez. Je venais juste de monter les marches quand on ouvrit. La porte s'ouvrit d'abord à demi, ce qui est assez étrange. Une voix féminine nous demanda dans un souffle qui nous étions.

« Bonjour, pardonnez-nous de sonner chez vous si tard, Nous avons été appelés d'urgence par John Gilbert, est-ce bien ici qu'il habite? »-demanda poliment mon père

La porte s'ouvrit complètement cette fois, pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille brune, qui avait l'air tout à coup abattue par notre nouvelle. Alors qu'elle paraissait chercher quoi nous répondre, le malaise de mes parents se faisait de plus en plus palpable.

« Il n'est plus ici. » Dit-elle soudainement d'une voix tremblante. Il y eut un silence avant que mon père insiste : « Pourtant c'est bien l'adresse qu'il m'a indiqué…Peut être puis-je parler a un autre membre de la fa- » Il ne put continuer sa phrase quand il vit la fille fondre en larmes. Mes parents ne comprenaient plus rien, et se jetaient des regards nerveux tandis que je rêvais de m'enfuir d'ici tellement j'étais mal à l'aise.

Alors que la fille sanglotait, son visage caché par ses longs cheveux, deux hommes arrivèrent précipitamment. L'un la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de notre vue tout en nous jetant un regard menaçant. L'autre personne, qui avait l'air plus âgé pris la place de la jeune fille sur le seuil.

« Qui êtes vous ? »-demanda t-il durement comme si nous avions fais quelque chose de mal. Ces gens étaient décidément bizarres. " Tu me diras je ne peux pas trop parler sur ce coup là. " Je souris intérieurement à cette remarque.

« Pardonnez notre impolitesse, Je me nomme Adam Delcot, et voici ma femme Laure, » -Ma mère souris à l'inconnu tout en soufflant un " Bonjour "-« Et enfin ma fille Prune. Mais je vous renvoie la question, car j'étais sensé être invité par John Gilbert et au lieu de ça j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus… »-Mon père mis sa phrase en suspens, surement pour faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était sensé faire ou dire ensuite.

Encore une fois, un silence pensant s'installa. Alors que mon père et ma mère commençaient à reculer prudemment dans le but de partir, l'homme les interpella :

« Attendez ! » - Mes parents se stoppèrent net dans un dernier espoir-« Je m'appelle Alaric Saltzman, je m'occupe maintenant d'Elena et de Jeremy depuis que leur oncle John et leur Tante Jenna ont été …tués. »

A ce moment la, nous étions tous cloués sur place. Mes parents ne s'attendaient pas à une telle situation, et moi de même. Alors que mes parents ne savaient plus où se mettre, je savais très bien ce que je voulais dire et faire.

« Dois-je comprendre que l'on a déménagé, que l'on a tous quitter pour rien ? » grondai-je soudainement en français, brisant le silence.

« Prune, arrête tout de suite »-rétorqua mon père gravement dans la même langue.

« NON JE N'ARRÊTE PAS. Vous m'avez arrachée au peu d'aspect normal de ma vie pour venir ici et " accomplir notre devoir " et quoi ? Je me rends compte que c'était de la merde et que bien sur on ne peut plus revenir en arrière ?Hein c'est ça ? Je me casse. »

Je frappai une des poutres en bois du perron avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Pleine de rage, sourde aux appels désespérés de mes parents, je continuai ma course le long de l'autoroute. Ils ne tarderaient pas à me rattraper en voiture. Je levai les yeux. «Il y a encore quelques fines traces du crépuscule. Je peux encore le faire »-pensai-je alors que je prenais mon élan. Puis un sentiment de légèreté, et je m'évanouis dans les dernières traces de soleil dans le ciel.

Avec ça, ils me laisseront tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, dès que l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, j'étais devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de mes parents. (Le temps que nos meubles arrivent dans la nouvelle maison). Je ne toquai pas, ils savaient que je viendrais très tôt. Immobile, les yeux rivés sur la porte en bois marquée du numéro « 325 », j'attendais patiemment. Quelques minutes d'attente et la porte s'ouvrit. Mon père déjà habillé me laissait passer, sans un mot, sans un regard. Ma mère sur son lit me regardait avec une mine fatiguée, ses yeux disaient " Un jour tu me tueras. "

De toute façon je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la conversation. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me décrasser de ma petite balade. Je m'enfermai. J'enlevai mon jean plein de terre, ainsi que mon T-shirt dans le même état. De parlons même pas de mes chaussures et de mon blouson. Tandis que l'eau tiède devenait marron au contact de ma peau, un flot de paroles s'immisça dans ma tête.

« Ils t'aiment tu sais... »-dit une première voix

« Tu n'aurais pas du partir de la sorte »- dit une deuxième voix

« Regarde ta pauvre mère… »

« Que vont penser ces gens avec tou-»

«Vos gueules. »-me criai-je intérieurement

Il y eut un vide pendant quelques instants. Un petit répit avant que cela ne reprenne.

« Ne te renferme pas ! »

« Nous sommes la pour t'aider- »

« STOP ! » Les voix partirent d'un seul coup. J'avais réussi à couper le lien pour un bon moment.

Alors que je fermais l'arrivée d'eau, j'entendis ma mère me dire à travers la porte :

« N'oublie pas que tu as ton premier jour de cours, dans 2 heures. On va visiter un peu avec ton père tant qu'il est encore tôt. »-Je sortis et passai devant elle en serviette, mes cheveux encore gouttant-« Il y a de l'argent sur la table de nuit. Tu t'achèteras ton petit déjeuner et ton midi avec. »

Je la regardai et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Un ange passa pendant que je cherchais des affaires dans ma valise. Dans toutes les "familles" comme la notre, les sentiments sont très confus et nous avons beaucoup de mal à les exprimer. Nous sommes tous renfermés sur nous même, même entre parents. Peut être parce que la construction d'une famille n'est pas naturelle chez nous. Et aussi surement parce que nous nous sentons anormaux et pas à notre place en présence de personnes dites complètement humaines. Ma mère posa sa main sur mon épaule. Ceci était notre signe pour exprimer n'importe quels sentiments. Chez nous les gestes valent plus que la parole.

Ce contact signifiait « Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Je t'aime ne pars plus comme ça » C'était tellement fort que je n'avais pas à me retourner pour voir a quel point elle avait l'air contrariée.

En retournant à la salle de bain je lui fis un sourire pour la rassurer, et ses traits semblèrent se détendre un peu. Je pris mon temps pour me sécher les cheveux. Alors que j'enfilais mon jean clair, j'entendis la porte de la chambre se fermer. Je mis un t-shirt noir uni et une veste en jean en accord avec mon bas. Puis après avoir mis mes converses noires, je me relevai pour me peigner. Tout en passant délicatement la brosse dans mes cheveux, je me regardais attentivement dans le miroir. J'étais légèrement bronzée de naissance. Mes cheveux noirs étaient légèrement ondulés, s'arrêtant en haut des épaules. Mes yeux étaient noisette, marquant un contraste par rapport à la couleur de mes cheveux. Je ne ressemblais pas du tout à ma mère, et encore moins à mon père. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas vraiment mes parents, de plus au niveau caractériel je ne partageais pas les mêmes idées qu'eux... Je reposai ma brosse en me disant qu'il ne servait à rien de penser à ça maintenant. En plus une longue journée de solitude m'attendait. Je mis un trieur et des feuilles, ainsi que mon ancienne trousse de l'année dernière, encore remplie. Je souris intérieurement en repensant à des souvenirs avec mes anciens amis.

Je pris l'argent de la table de nuit et le fourrai dans une poche de mon jean. Je pris le double des clés de la chambre et refermai derrière moi. En sortant de l'hôtel, je me dirigeai vers un arrêt de bus qui allait vers le lycée (Je l'avais repéré hier lors de ma sortie nocturne) Je mis mes écouteurs et je jouais _« Keep your Head_ » de The Ting Tings. Une musique qui me donnait toujours un certain rythme, un regain d'énergie.

Le bus arriva, ou plutôt la petite navette, (Il faut dire que Mystic Falls ce n'est pas une grande ville), et je montai, je hochais la tête pour dire bonjour et je payai mon ticket sans rien dire, donnant pile la somme nécessaire. Je partis m'asseoir tout au fond et posai mon sac sur le siège d'à coté. « Comme ça je montre bien que je suis une asociale. » ironisai-je encore et toujours pour moi-même. Le bus se remit en route.

Je n'avais pas toujours été aussi seule. J'avais des amis en France. Mais ils faisaient partie de ma « communauté ». Ils étaient comme moi. On se comprenait tous. Il n'y avait pas de secret à cacher, pas de peur d'être rejetés. J'étais aussi proche d'eux que je suis proche de la solitude maintenant. Les gens nous font peur en quelque sorte. Bien que nous soyons plus fort physiquement. On envie leur normalité, leurs pensés futiles, leur vie d'ados ordinaire. Mes amis et moi n'avions pas cette chance. Et nous essayâmes de compenser ce manque et recréant cette atmosphère chaleureuse d'une bande de bon copains réunis pour faire toutes les conneries possibles. Et ça marchait. Je pourrais même dire que c'était eux ma vrai famille. Nous réussissions à oublier tous nos problèmes ensembles.

Nous avions aussi cette impression d'inutilité par rapport à notre condition. Les aînés, mes parents inclus, avaient pour but de protéger « l'espèce », nous nous voulions faire plus. Mais nous avions interdiction d'utiliser nos pouvoirs. Alors nous passions parfois nos vacances à faire du bénévolat, des collectes…Et nous aimions ça. Et les gens normaux nous appréciaient. J'aimais ces moments. Avec un un petit groupe de rebelles nous passions, dont j'étais d'ailleurs la chef, aussi outre les règles de la communauté dans des activités qui ne leurs plaisaient pas du tout. Cependant nous pensions faire notre propre devoir.

Mon arrêt de présenta. Je descendis donc du bus avec de nouvelles pensées moins gaies en tête.

Tout ceci explique pourquoi j'en veux à mes parents. Ils m'ont enlevé la seul chose normale dans ma vie et les seules personnes à qui je pouvais me confier et avec qui je me sentais comme une fille normale. Ils m'obligent maintenant à repartir de zéro, à reconstruire tout ce que j'ai mis 18 ans à mettre en place. En plus ici je suis une étrangère, même si je suis bilingue, et il n'y a aucune personnes comme moi. Donc aucune personne avec qui je pourrais tisser un lien. Bref je vais paraître emo mais j'ai vraiment une vie de merde maintenant quoi.

En arrivant devant le lycée, je pense bien avoir attiré à peu près tous les regards.

« Vive les petits patelins paumés où tout le monde se connait ! Yeah . » -pensai-je totalement blasée par les regards insistants de tous ces gens.

C'est dans cette ambiance que je filai à la cafétéria ,que j'avais aussi repérée hier soir durant mon escapade,pour m'acheter un truc à me mettre sous la dent. Encore une fois j'eus droit à tous les regards, je sens que la journée va être très, très longue. Je pris mon temps pour manger le cookie que je venais d'acheter. Quand j'eus fini d'avaler la dernière miette, assise sur un banc loin de tout le monde, j'ai regardé ma montre. 8h10

« Je suis légèrement en retard en fait, il faudrait que je parte trouver ma salle de… Je ne sais même pas en quelle classe je suis. »-Néanmoins je ne bougeais pas, hésitant entre rentrer à l'hôtel ou passer l'heure à visiter les lieux.

« Bouge tes fesses et va à l'administration, petite sotte ! » Jacassa une voix dans ma tête.

« Ah non pas encore ! »Soufflais-je alors que la voix se tue attendant de voir ce que j'allais faire. Bien sur je me dirigeai vers le hall du lycée, car sinon j'allais avoir droit à une longue nuit sans sommeil à écouter des sermons interminables.

Je rentrai dans le hall vide, et suivi les indications pour trouver le point d'information. Quand je le trouvai enfin, je toquai sur la vitre en plastique, une vielle femme se retourna, l'air sévère.

« Vous devriez être en cours ! Ce n'est pas ici les billets de retards ! » Cracha-t-elle derrière sa vitre.

« Je suis nouvelle. » -Rien que cette phrase et mon accent français suffit à la dérider.

« Oh je vois ! C'est toi la petite française ! Tu te plais à Mystic Falls ? »-Et c'est partie pour la socialisation

« Je veux juste mon emploi du temps s'il vous plait. Et un plan. »-répondit-je froidement

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt indiquant qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse. Puis elle reprit soudainement son air pincé. Elle se retourna et fouilla rageusement ses dossiers. Puis elle glissa avec humeur le bout de papier et le plan. Je les pris et repartit vers les salles après avoir lancer un "merci".

« Il ne te faudrait pas un billet de retard ? » cria-t-elle alors que j'arrivai en bas des escaliers.

« Je pensais que vous n'en faisiez pas madame. » dis-je doucement en me tournant vers elle, la regardant de haut.

Je la sentais me tuer du regard alors que je montais les escaliers vers ma salle. Oui je ne suis pas très polie de nature, même sans mon secret donc bon… Je me mis à slalomer entre les couloirs, toujours à une vitesse adaptée à ma terrible impatience,notez l'ironie, et trouvai finalement la salle. Alors que j'avais toujours l'ipod dans les oreilles, je rentrai sans même frapper, mais sans aucun bruit. Bien sur tout le monde me regarda alors que le professeur avait le dos tourné. Je m'avançai vers une table vide, sans un regard pour mes nouveaux camarades. Alors que je m'asseyais délicatement sur ma chaise tout en rangeant mes écouteurs, celle-ci grinçât comme si je la torturais. Le prof se retourna théâtralement :

« Alors qui est notre cher retardataire du premier j- »-mon nouveau professeur se retourna, et je constatai avec stupeur que c'était l'homme qui avait parlé à mes parents la veille. Et qui donc m'avait vu m'enfuir. Il sembla aussi me reconnaître au vu de son expression étonnée. Il me regarda de haut en bas avant de fermer sa bouche encore ouverte.

Génial cette rentrée moi je vous dis.

«Et bien mademoiselle, Présentez-vous que l'on n'en sache un peu plus sur vous. Tous les autres l'on fait ça ne serait pas juste de vous en priver ! » -Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, alors que toute la classe l'imitait, se retournant vers moi de nouveau. Bien sur que ça l'arrangeait de me le demander dans ces conditions : il pourrait en savoir plus sur la famille bizarre qui venait de la part d'un membre décédé.

A contre cœur je me résignai à me présenter normalement : « Je m'appelle Prune Delcot, j'ai 18 ans. Je viens de Toulouse, en France. Je redouble ma dernière année car le programme en France n'est pas le même qu'aux Etats Unis, mais surtout parce qu'en France je n'avais pas eu mon diplôme. Je jouais dans une équipe féminine de rugby. C'est tout. » Un silence suivit. Tous commençaient à chuchoter avec leurs voisins, tout en continuant de me fixer.

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de dire que mon passe temps était de noyer des chatons… "-pensai-je agacée

« Bien, quelqu'un connait-il les règles du rugby ? »-Encore un silence. « Haha d'accord, personne donc à part Mlle Delcot. Le premier devoir que je vous donne dès la rentrée sera de faire un exposé sur quelque chose qui vous tient à cœur, pour en apprendre plus sur vous. »-annonça le professeur tandis que tous le monde poussait des soupirs bruyants. « Donc notre retardataire pourra par exemple faire un exposé sur son sport. Ou autre chose qu'elle voudrait partager. »- je compris instantanément le sous-entendu.

Mes parents n'avaient surement pas voulu se révéler à lui, et il semblerait qu'il veuille me soutirer des informations. De mieux en mieux. La première journée de présentation finit à l'heure du repas. Au moins je n'aurais plus à supporter les gens pour aujourd'hui. Donc il n'est pas question que je mange ici. Je vis au loin mon bus arriver. J'accélérai mon pas pour ne pas le rater. Alors que je pensais pouvoir l'avoir, quelqu'un me retins par le bras.

« Attend ! »-Je me retournai brusquement, et j'espérai que mon regard noir suffirait à décoller ce contact pour que je puisse prendre mon bus. Aussi je détestais les contacts physiques avec les personnes en qui je n'avais pas entièrement confiance, mais surtout à qui je tournais le dos.

C'était la fille de l'autre soir. Allaient-ils tous se mettre sur mon dos ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »-demandai-je froidement dégageant brutalement mon bras de sa prise. Elle parue déstabilisée par ce geste auquel elle ne s'attendait surement pas.

« Je… »-commença-t-elle hésitante. Je tournai la tête pour me rendre compte que mon bus était parti sans moi. Je soufflai bruyamment avant de me retourner vers elle. Bon j'avais une dizaine de minutes à tuer maintenant.

« Je voudrais savoir ce que mon…père vous a demander exactement à toi et tes parents. » finit-elle par dire dans un élan de détermination.

J'eus un temps d'arrêt. « Père ? N'est-il pas ton oncle ? »-demandai-je suspicieusement

« C'est une longue histoire. »-déclara-t-elle esquivant la question « J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il vous à demander. » Je la dévisageai froidement tandis qu'un flot de pensées mauvaises tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Et elles ne m'appartenaient pas toutes.

« Ne la laisse pas découvrir notre secret »

« Elle n'est pas digne de confiance. C'est le double Petrova. »

« Elle ne nous attirera que des ennuis »

" Attendez, c'est elle le double Petrova ? "-M'écriai-je intérieurement alors que celle-ci montrait des traces de nervosité face à mon silence. Le double Petrova vivait donc ici, et mes parents n'avait pas juger bon de m'en informer. Qui sait ce que je vais apprendre par la suite si je fouille un peu... Tu m'étonnes que la ville soit incontrôlable. Je la regardai de haut en bas pour bien mémoriser son apparence, et par la même occasion celle de Katherine Pierce.

« Bien que tu sois une Gilbert, je ne peux rien dire au double de Katherine. »-Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant le nom de cette dernière.-« De plus si mes parents ne vous ont rien dit, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Donc laissez-moi tranquille. »-J'avais dit ces derniers mots durement. J'avais du arriver à mes fins car quand je partis rejoindre mon arrêt de bus elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard dans le vide.

Le bus tarda à venir, et je me dépêchai de prendre une place assise dès qu'il s'arrêta devant moi pour ne plus sentir le regard de cette fille dans mon dos. Quand le bus redémarra, j'aperçus la jeune fille entourée de trois hommes. Ceux-ci me regardaient tous d'un air de reproche. Je reconnu mon professeur principal, et le jeune homme d'hier soir qui avait raccompagné le double à sa chambre quand nous étions arrivés.

Par contre je n'identifiais pas la troisième personne. Mais de tous, il était celui qui avait le regard le plus glacial, le plus dur. Des cheveux négligés noirs comme la nuit, des yeux bleus glace qui semblaient me pénétrer et me donnaient la chair de poule. Mais je ne baissai pas les yeux pour autant. Mais quand le bus fut trop loin pour continuer à le fixer, j'avais compris deux choses. La première était qu'il n'était pas humain. Les voix m'informèrent qu'il était un vampire, ce qui ne m'étonna pas, mais restèrent silencieuse sur son identité. La deuxième, c'est que lui non plus n'aller pas me lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas craché le morceau.

« De toute façon on ne va pas rester ici très longtemps puisque le fameux contact est décédé. Papa ne prendra pas ce risque. »- pensai-je alors que je descendais du bus.

J'entrai dans l'hôtel puis dans la chambre. J'allumai la télé et commandai une pizza. Mes parents rentreraient avant la nuit pour appeler les membres de la communauté et faire son rapport. J'allumai mon ordinateur portable et allai sur Facebook pour discuter avec mes anciens amis. Mais je leur cachai l'histoire avec le double Petrova. Vers 17 heures mes parents rentrèrent. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

« Prune, nous avons une surprise pour toi ! » m'annonça gaiement ma mère. Je regardai ensuite mon père qui avait aussi les traits détendus (Ce qui était assez rare).

« Prend ta valise. » Mon humeur s'égaya quand je compris. Je me dépêchai de refaire ma valise avant que nous descendions dans le hall. Mes parents rirent de mon impatience.

J'allais enfin rentrer chez moi. J'allais revoir mes amis. Ce qui m'étonna fut que l'on partait plus tôt que je le pensais. « Ils se sont dépêchés de prendre les billets d'avion dis-donc. » Mais les détails n'avaient plus d'importance. Nous montâmes dans le taxi. Mes parents me demandèrent de fermer les yeux, ce que je fis. Le long du trajet, j'imaginais déjà l'aéroport, ses lumières, je me voyais déjà embarquer.

Je sentis le taxi freiner. « Déjà ? » demandai-je perplexe.

« Ce n'était pas très loin » me dit ma mère dans l'oreille.

...Quelque chose clochait. Je n'étais surement pas à l'aéroport. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux sans attendre le feu vert de mes parents. Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture et regardai avec horreur ce qui se trouvais devant moi. Une jolie petite maison beige, décorée de lierre. Avec un petit jardin fleuri et une jolie clôture en bois verni. Je voyais nos anciens meubles sortir d'un camion pour être placés à l'intérieur. Je me retournai brusquement vers mes parents qui étaient maintenant sortis du taxi et qui me regardaient avec incompréhension.

« On va vraiment rester ici ? » Criai-je en Français pour ne pas que les déménageurs comprennent, pointant la maison du doigt

Mon père reprit soudainement son expression ridée avant de déclarer : « Il n'a jamais été question de repartir. Notre place est ici maintenant, et nous devons observer tous ce qui se passe pour témoigner plus tard, pour les générations futures. »

La rage me tordit le ventre. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Je grinçai des dents avant de hurler : « Observer ? Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? Vous vous rendez compte que l'on est totalement inutile ici ? Et surtout que je n'ai pas du tout envie de gaspiller mon temps de vie à « observer » ! »

« C'est notre rôle, Prune. Tu n'as pas le choix »-me dit ma mère d'un ton faussement sec en prenant la même expression que mon père.

« Non. Notre rôle est d'aider les humains à se protéger des monstres comme nous. Pas de les observer se faire torturer et tuer pour avoir un souvenir du bon vieux temps. »- je repris mon souffle-« J'avais décidé de suivre une autre voie en France. Et je m'y tiendrais aussi à Mystic Falls. Et votre avis m'importe peu désormais, vous me décevez. Et dire que je vous croyais assez sensés pour voir que notre retour en France était la décision la plus sage. »

Je jetai un dernier regard dégoûté à ma nouvelle demeure et à mes très chers parents avant de marcher vers l'autoroute.

« Avant que je parte pour la soirée, j'ai quand même quelque chose à vous dire. » Je sentis leurs regards dans mon dos.

« La fille de la veille, c'est le double Petrova d'après ce que les ancêtres m'ont dit. »-Je les sentis hocher la tête. -« Et elle et ses compères n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions. »

« Ne lui dit rien. Elle est entourée de vampires et de loups garous. Cela serait mauvais pour nous. » -Répondit platement mon père

Je hochai à mon tour la tête avant de me diriger vers le taxi. Ils ne me retinrent pas, ils savaient que c'était inutile. J'avais toujours été la rebelle de la communauté, qui avait enrôlé les autres jeunes dans mes activités. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais me faire penser comme eux, comme tous les aînés Même si avant j'avais le soutien de mes amis, j'y arriverais tout seule ici. Je rentrai dans la voiture et indiquai au chauffeur de me déposer en centre ville.

« Ne met pas en danger notre famille. » m'ordonna une des voix.

« Je ne met en danger personne. J'agis juste pour le bien des hommes, c'est le moins que puisse faire un monstre comme moi. Et c'est ce que tout le monde devrait faire. »

Mon but était l'hôpital. Il fallait que je m'y infiltre. Mais je ne pouvais agir à l'abri des regards que la nuit. Je prévenu le chauffeur de me déposer devant l'hôpital. Le taxi s'arrêta et je le payais avec le reste d'argent qu'il me restait. J'avais déjà mon plan en tête pour rentrer. Je me faufilai derrière un groupe de personnes, pour passer pour un des membres de la famille. J'arrivai ensuite à me diriger discrètement dans un couloir après avoir abandonné la famille devant la porte de leur malade.

Je trouvai un placard à balais et m'y enfermai, en attendant que la nuit tombe complètement et que tout le monde soit endormi. Je m'accroupis et fit un récapitulatif de ma première journée : j'avais le double Petrova et ses amis sur le dos pour le restant de mes jours, et mes parent doivent maintenant me détester. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je n'en avais pas le droit. C'était l'interdiction ultime chez les gens comme moi. Nos larmes ne devaient jamais tomber, coûte que coûte. Mais je transgressai très souvent cette règle, à mes fins. Voilà pourquoi j'étais la rebelle. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux. Il semblerait que je me sois endormie. Je ne vis plus de lumière passer sous la porte du placard, se qui signifiait que la nuit était tombée, et qu'il était tard. Il ne devait rester que la femme de l'accueil maintenant. J'ouvris doucement la porte pour ne pas la faire grincer, et enjambai les balais pour me sortir de l'endroit exigu. Et dire qu'en France j'avais une relation chez des ambulanciers, c'était vraiment pratique maintenant que j'y réfléchi. Une plaque sur le mur m'indiqua que les lits des cancéreux se trouvaient à l'étage au dessus. Je pris les escaliers pour ne pas attirer l'attention avec l'ascenseur. J'arrivai enfin, et entrouvris toutes les portes que je croisai, jusqu'à trouver la chambre du patient qui avait l'air sur le point de mourir.

Mon cœur se serra quand je vis les milliers de branchements, reliés au corps d'un enfant au crâne dépourvu de chevelure. Son dossier médical était accroché à son lit. J'y jetai un coup d'œil. « Cancer du sang, surement incurable comme la majorité des cancers. »

L'enfant était livide, et toussait de temps à autre sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il tremblait légèrement assez pour voir qu'il avait la peau sur les os à travers les couvertures. Mes problèmes étaient minables face à cet enfant sur son lit de mort. Je l'observait longuement. Il avait encore plein de choses à découvrir, des amis à se faire. Des milliers d'éclats de rire devaient sortir de sa bouche, et des milliers de larmes devaient couler encore. Il aurait du pouvoir ressentir, vivre encore plusieurs longues années. Je m'abaissai, je pouvais sentir son faible souffle glacé sur ma joue. Je me laissai ensuite aller. Je les laisser couler lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles perlent sur l'extrémité de ma mâchoire, et qu'elles s'échouent sur ses lèvres gercées et sans vie. Vous assistez maintenant à un des tabous que je transgresse depuis que je suis adolescente.

Je mettais toute ma colère, toute ma solitude dans ses larmes. J'y mettais tout mes sentiments les plus forts, en espérant que leur force puisse le guérir le plus vite possible. Je vis l'enfant déglutir bruyamment, et je stoppai net la course de ma dernière larme en l'essuyant rageusement.

J'entendis alors un rire sournois, comme un prédateur ayant découvert la cachette de sa proie. Je me retournai vivement pour découvrir l'homme aux yeux de glace, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte de la chambre avec un rictus sur le bout des lèvres. Je me relevai mais maintenant, c'était à son tour de me regarder de haut.

« Et bien, et bien. Je sens que l'on va partager nos petits secrets ce soir.»-dit-il avec le sourire avant de se déplacer devant moi à une vitesse surhumaine. Il me prit par la gorge à la même vitesse. « Que tu le veuilles ou non. »-Il ne rigolait plus du tout.

Je savais que j'allais avoir des ennuis à cause de cette foutue fille.

**Chapitre assez long je l'espère. Je ne pensais pas écrire autant, mais il s'est avéré que j'étais obligé de tout décrire. Je ne sais pas si le chapitre 2 sera aussi long….En tout qu'a je ne vais pas l'écrire tout de suite j'ai eu ma dose de Vampire Diaries x)**

**Sinon, une idée de ce que peut être Prune et sa famille ? Indice= il y en a dans Harry Potter**

**Aya-chan31**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Ne laisse pas tes larmes couler**

**(Je vous dois d'énormes excuses pour n'avoir rien posté depuis un an. En fait je n'ai aucune excuse mise à part un manque de motivation et d'inspiration. Voici le chapitre 2, en espérant que quelqu'un le lira Si c'est le cas je vous invite à relire les chapitres précédents pour vous rafraichir la mémoire…Encore Désolée. Je vais essayer d'ecrire un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines mais je ne vous garantis rien.**

**PS : Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Prune dans mon esprit :** ** albums/l551/Lisa_ **** )****  
><strong>

Chapitre 2 :

Sa prise sur ma gorge se resserra quand il vit que je restais silencieuse. Il me plaqua alors violemment contre le mur tandis que j'étouffai un cri.

« P-pas devant l'enfant, Ca…va le réveiller- parvins-je difficilement à prononcer.

- Hum~ Je suis sensé avoir de la compassion, la tout de suite ? »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il me prit férocement et m'emmena à toute vitesse dans une autre chambre, vide cette fois. Alors il me balança par terre et je gémis de douleur. A la même vitesse il me reprit par les poignets pour les mettre au dessus de ma tête et me lança un regard meurtrier. Je hoquetai en voyant que le blanc de ses yeux était devenu noir rougeâtre, tandis que des veines sombres apparaissaient sous ceux-ci. C'est la première fois que je rencontrai un vampire en personne. Et pas dans les meilleures circonstances en plus.

«-Allez accouche maintenant sinon je vais te faire mal. -m'annonça le vampire d'un ton faussement joyeux.

-Jamais.-Crachai-je et essayant de le repousser. En vain je n'avais bien sur pas assez de force. Comme pour me punir, il me brisa les os, me faisant étouffer un cri de douleur.

- Damon arrête ! – intervint une voix alerte. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, pour croiser le regard glacial du fameux Damon qui, à contre cœur me relâcha.

-Rooh allez ça commençait à être dro-

- Pars ou j'appelle la police. »- Sur ce il s'enfuit en un coup de vent et je pus alors rencontrer mon sauveur. Ou ma sauveuse pour être précise.

-« …Merci d'être intervenue. - soufflai-je, reprenant mon souffle.

-Ce n'est rien, mais montre moi vite ton poignet pour que je mesure les dégâts. – me chuchota la jeune femme en s'approchant de moi et s'accroupissant. Elle prit mon bras mais je me retirai vivement.

-Je t'ai fait m-

-Non, mais je vais me débrouiller ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »- Sans m'écouter elle reprit mon bras et observa ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, une expression de grande surprise sur le visage. Les hématomes d'un couleur violette écœurante, qui recouvraient pourtant l'ensemble de mon articulation, disparaissaient petit à petit, s'effaçant simplement. La femme releva la tête, les yeux exorbités.

« - Es-tu un vampire ?!

-Non, rassurez-vous...Je ne suis pas ce genre de monstre. »-Je me relevai sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller les chambres voisines. Elle se tut, me regardant quitter la pièce d'un pas assuré. Elle me suivit et m'interpella finalement avant que je ne franchisse de nouveau les portes de l'hôpital.

« Mais que faisais-tu ici ?! » Sans me retourner je continuai ma route jusqu'à mon nouveau chez moi. Bien qu'au fond je fus réticente, c'était encore le seul endroit ou j'étais encore acceptée.

En arrivant les meubles indispensables étaient déjà placés, et ainsi j'ai pu dormir dans mon lit. Le lendemain, aucun son n'est sorti de la bouche de personne pendant le petit déjeuner. C'était presque avec joie que je quittais cette maison et cette atmosphère pesante pour aller au lycée. Je sortis plus tôt que prévu, et décidai de marche jusqu'au lycée. Avec un peu de chance cela me changerait les idées. J'allumai mon ipod et me mettait en route d'un pas décidé. La musique dans les oreilles je me mis à penser aux événements de la veille.

Dans un premier temps ce fut d'abord à mes parents que je pensai. J'allais encore passer pour la disgrâce de la famille et tout le baratin qui va avec. Puis je repensai à cette femme qui m'avait aidé à m'échapper. Quand j'y repense, cela ne me choque que maintenant qu'elle connaisse les vampires.-Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, avant de repartir quelques secondes plus tard- Comment ce détail peut ne me revenir que maintenant ?! Quelle idiote je fais…Mais enfin si elle ne me gêne pas dans mes affaires tout ira bien.

En revanche le vampire ne m'enchante pas trop. Je fis la moue rien qu'en pensant à la violence dont il avait fait preuve. D'ailleurs, je ne lui avais directement rien fait, la seule chose dont il peut m'accuser c'est d'avoir mis un vent à sa protégée. Mais je ne pense pas que cela mérite un poignet en bouillie. Un regard noir à la rigueur.

J'arrivai alors devant mon cher nouveau lycée. Je soufflai bruyamment rien qu'en imaginant l'ennui que j'allais devoir vivre pendant plusieurs heures.

Malheureusement ça n'allait pas se passer comme je l'imaginais.

En cours d'Histoire, j'ai eu droit aux regards insistants du tuteur du double de Katherine. Je me rendis aussi compte que la fameuse « Elena » était dans mon cours, accompagné de ses meilleures amies. Entre leurs regards me brûlant le dos et ceux de Mr. Saltzman qui cherchait à croiser le mien, je me contentais de prendre mon mal en patience et de regarder fixement mes notes -Gribouillis- pendant toute l'heure. A la sonnerie je sortais à toute vitesse, sans prendre les devoirs à faire, sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves.

Décidément cette ville était vraiment pourrie. Je détestai cet endroit plus que tout. Le rejet de la communauté face à mon attitude c'était du pipi de chat à côté. Je décidai de sécher les cours. C'est avec un torrent de sermons gênant le cours de mes pensées que je quittai la prison. Décidément je quitte toujours cet endroit avec colère.

Et toujours avec quelqu'un qui me prend le bras pour m'empêcher de partir. Comme la veille et je me retournai brutalement pour faire face à la personne qui voulait une fois de plus me pourrir la journée, qui était déjà assez amochée comme ça. Sans surprise je vis le double avec ses yeux larmoyants de victime de la vie.

« Ecoute hum…Prune c'est bien ça ? –Je me contentai de la dévisager d'un air peu avenant, tellement peu avenant que son copain, que je devinais être un vampire, et son amie se sont rapprochés comme pour la protéger- Je voulais m'excuser. Hier j'aurais du être plus amicale je t'ai directement demandé des informations compromettantes. Et je m'excuse pour l'attitude de Damon à ton égard. Il n'aurait pas du te menacer c'est contraire à nos principes. S'il te plait ne nous juge pas par rapport à lui. » –compléta la Gilbert en me regardant dans les yeux. Je sentais les voix se calmer un peu à ces mots. Je levais mon regard vers lui et elle m'offrit un sourire, que je ne lui rendis pas.

« Damon est un con. C'est tout » – Ajouta l'amie de la fille, mais s'excusa en voyant les regards que lui donnaient la brune. Je me contentai toujours de regarder sans rien dire, quand les voix resurgirent sans prévenir. Le flux fut si abrupte, si violent que je dus me tenir la tête.

« Hé ça v-

-Chut.-j'interrompis le vampire avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase pour me concentrer sur l'information que l'on essayait de me transmettre.

« Bennett… Bennett… Sorcière…Alliée…Pourquoi un Vampire…Contre nature... »

Quelques secondes après mon coup de théâtre je dévisageai alors la fameuse sorcière.

« - Tu es une ... Bennett ? »- demandais-je réprimandant une certaine admiration. En effet les sorcières ont toujours eu pour moi une image de personne indépendante , que la menace soit humaine ou surnaturelle. Alors que nous, nous nous terrons et nous cachons la majeure partie de notre vie. Même les vampires ont plus de liberté, mais enfin ils sont morts. Mais celle la semblait liée au double, et donc aux vampires qui gravitaient autour d'elle. Mon admiration fut quelque peu refroidie.

Elle me regarda alors comme pour sonder mon âme. J'eu le réflexe étrange de faire taire les voix. Mon instinct me disait de partir, de ne pas la laisser me toucher. Je sentais les voix, qui pourtant restaient silencieuses, me pousser à courir loin. Très loin.

« Je vais y aller. »- lâchai-je avant de me retourner pour prendre la fuite. Je n'avais pas fait un pas que je mon corps se heurtait à un obstacle. Un obstacle pas très sympa, qui me retint de part une poigne d'une force surhumaine, et qui me chuchota à l'oreille

« Oh Oh, alors comme ça on est pressée de me revoir ? Ça me touche. –Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir en ce moment.

Le fameux Damon. Génial. Je lui lançai le regard le plus méprisant dont j'étais capable, et il se contenta de me donner son sourire suffisant qui me faisait rager intérieurement. Il me laissa lui passer sous le bras, pour mieux me reprendre par le col et me remettre au centre du groupe. Je me mis à tousser, décidément il aimait bien m'étrangler.

« Damon fait un effort. – réprimanda le double d'un air sévère- Si tu continues comme ça c'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas nous adresser la parole. «

« Mais bon ce n'est pas étonnant de ta part.- siffla la sorcière en lui lançant un regard dégoûté. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi d'un air plus doux.- Ça va toi ? »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main. Je n'eu pas le temps de me dégager et le contact eut lieu. J'hoquetai. Je la regardai écarquiller les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Prise de panique je brisai le lien et tentai de nouveau de m'échapper. Je me fis encore une fois happer par mon nouvel ennemi. « On dirait un petit chaton cherchant à fuir des bulldogs. C'est tellement pathétique que ça en devient mignon. »

Cette fois ça en était trop. Je n'ai pas réussis à maintenir mon masque de blasée. Je levais ma tête, ne pouvant empêcher un rictus mauvais d'apparaître sur mon visage.

« Tu sais ce qu'il fait avant de fuir le chaton ? – Il leva les sourcils attendant la réponse, ricanant. « Il te crache à la gueule, connard. » Sur ce je m'exécutai, sous les regards choqués de ses compatriotes. Je repris mon air froid avant de me tourner une nouvelle fois vers Damon. Il ne riait plus du tout lui non plus. Je me mis finalement à courir dans une direction inconnue sans me retourner.

« Génial. Merci Damon. Elle s'est renfermée encore plus qu'avant grâce à ta précieuse intervention. »- souffla Elena d'un air désespéré en regardant son compagnon. « Tient un mouchoir. » -ajouta-t-elle en en tendant un au concerné. Il le prit et enleva la matière gluante qui lui collait au visage.

« Cette petite salope me le paiera. »- ragea-t-il

« Pas besoin d'être vulgaire, et puis tu l'avais mérité ne le nie pas. –Damon ne répondant pas à son frère, Elena se tourna vers Bonnie l'air concerné.- Et toi ça va ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ? »

Bonnie resta quelques instants silencieuse, finissant d'achevé Damon sur l'échelle de l'agacement.

« Bon pendant que vous priez le Boudha je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, et de manière plus efficace. »

« Laisse la tranquille à la fin ! »- lui cria Elena, mais il s'en allait déjà, faisant un signe nonchalant de la main pour bien montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. La jeune fille souffla de nouveau.

« Je...Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.-murmura Bonnie avant de se tourner vers son amie- Mais ce n'est pas une sorcière comme vous le pensiez. Je vais rentrer et faire des recherches. »

Ma course m'entraîna dans le centre ville de Mystic Falls. Je m'arrêtai devant un bar pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon petit footing improvisé avait attiré les regards. Je ne leurs en voulais pas, j'aurais été aussi étonnée qu'eux à leur place. Mais au fond de moi je sais que je ne suis pas folle. Il valait mieux pour moi que je cours.

Toujours haletante, je décidai de rentrer à l'intérieur du bar. Il était maintenant 13h, et j'avais faim. Je me posais un coin tranquille et commandais un menu.

De 14h à 15h, je décidai de faire mes devoirs. Du moins le peu que j'avais noté. Un peu après j'ai pris des nouvelles de mes amis. En bref je me faisais chier.

Puis je me mis à essayer les fléchettes. Je n'étais pas mauvaise du tout. Le bar n'était pas trop rempli à cette heure la et je pouvais en profiter pleinement. Alors que je m'entraînais à viser, je repensais au Double et ses gardes du corps. Je me demandais si leur dire me soulagerait d'un poids, après tout eux-mêmes avaient des secrets. Mais rien à faire, c'était comme un blocage. C'était comme la première fois que j'avais pleuré, j'avais eu le même sentiment d'enfreindre les règles. Comme je n'étais pas du type à les suivre, j'arriverai surement un jour à en parler. Mais la véritable question n'était pas portée sur ma capacité, mais sur la leur, à être digne de confiance j'entend.

Ma dernière flèche n'a pas atteint sa cible car elle aussi a rencontré un « obstacle ». Qui s'appelle Damon JeFaisChierLeMonde.

« Re-bonjour chaton. Je t'ai manqué ? »-me demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur, jouant avec ma flèche.

« Pas vraiment non. »-Je lui repris la flèche des mains et commençai à viser la cible sans lui prêter attention. Mais je pouvais sentir son regard pénétrant chercher le mien.

Il profita de sa main libre pour reprendre son verre, qu'il avait apparemment posé sur ma table lorsque que j'avais été déconcentrée par mes réflexions. « Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié quand tu m'as craché dessus. C'était pas très sympa. »

Sous le coup de la colère je lançai alors ma flèche dans sa direction. Bien sur il l'arrêta à temps alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son cœur en poussant un "Woah" peu crédible. J'ouvrai alors la bouche :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié quand tu m'as étranglé et quand tu as réduit mon poignet en bouilli. C'était pas très sympa. » Il me donna alors un rictus mauvais alors que je récupérai ma flèche une seconde fois. Lui roulant les yeux, jeta un regard sur mon fameux poignet.

« Meredith t'as donc donné du sang de vampire à ce que je vois… »- Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe.

-« Qui ? »

-« La jeune femme qui m'a empêché de te faire parler, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Alors qu'il me fixait pour avoir une réponse, je me taisais sans briser le lien. Cette femme n'était pas un vampire, j'en étais sure. Je n'avais aucun pressentiment à son égard. Alors pourquoi aurait-elle du sang de vampire ?

« A en juger par ton regard de vache égarée, je dirais que tu n'étais même pas au courant pour son petit business. »-Il se rapprocha dangereusement, tel un prédateur. Il me prit le poignet, je ne me battis même pas. Tu parles ça aurait excité son coté chasseur plus qu'autre chose, et je n'étais pas d'humeur produire un nouveau crachat. Nos regards toujours liés dans une intense bataille haineuse, il m'informa d'un air faussement chaleureux :

« Et comme tu es trop faible et pas assez sexy pour être un vampire, on va vérifier si tu es une bonne actrice ou si tu nous réserves quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Quand je sentis la douleur lancinante de mes articulations brisées, mon corps eu le réflexe colérique, presque instinctif, d'enfoncer la flèche avec ma main libre dans celle du vampire au lieu de crier. Ce dernier se dégagea, soufflant un « Aie »d'un air outré sur joué. Mais quoi qu'il en soit il m'avait lâché. Pendant qu'il retirai la fléchette, je retins mon poignet martyrisé et observai avec une moue les taches dégoûtantes de mes hématomes violets et jaunes tandis que j'inhalais furieusement. La satisfaction de Damon s'effaça quelque peu quand il vit ma peau retrouver son teint pêche habituel sous ses yeux. Nous levâmes tout deux les yeux au même moment, et j'ai pus y lire sa stupéfaction, mélangée d'une certaine curiosité. Alors qu'il allait passer à l'interrogatoire, je vis du coin de l'œil une personne arriver.

« Un problème ici ? »- demanda un jeune homme blond, portant un tablier du bar et essuyant un verre tout en lançant un regard noir à mon bourreau.

-« Non, je profitais de la délicieuse présence de...euh…Prune avant que tu ne viennes fourrer ton nez, Matt. »

-« Et bien tu iras harceler les filles ailleurs qu'ici parce que ça fait une mauvaise image du Mystic Grills. Et je ne fais que citer mon patron, sans rancune hein. »- Le ton ironique de sa voix m'arracha un léger sourire dans ce moment critique. Damon sembla le remarquer et décida d'abandonner pour aujourd'hui. Il avala son reste de bourbon avant de me lancer un dernier regard intense dont je n'identifiai pas la nature tout de suite.

« Quittons ce bar miteux ensemble. »- m'ordonna-t-il alors que ses pupilles essayaient de sonder mon esprit. Alors comme ça il voulait m'hypnotiser maintenant ? Il aura tout essayé.

-« Non sans façon. »- répliquai-je durement. Le garçon lui fit signe de s'en aller, ce qu'il fit d'un air frustré. Je remerciais alors ce Matt de m'avoir permis de me débarrasser de lui. Il me fit un sourire avant de repartir travailler derrière son comptoir.

Je rassemblai mes affaires et croisai alors les yeux noirs d'un jeune homme bruns à l'air solitaire, tranquillement entrain de ramasser les plats sales d'une table voisine. La scène du poignet, qu'il avait aperçu, eu le don de le déconcentrer. Je pense que c'est cet air solitaire, que je partage moi-même, qui m'a convaincu de venir vers lui. Et puis de toute façon je ne pouvais aller à l'hôpital que tard dans la nuit, et patienter dehors avec un vampire harceleur dans les parages ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

« Que me veux-tu Damon ? »- demanda froidement la sorcière Bennett fourrée dans ses manuscrits, son portable en main.

-« J'ai du nouveau sur l'iceberg asocial. »- Bonnie souffla en entendant ce surnom.

-« Comme si tu étais un modèle au niveau des relations humaines… »

-« Hm, Venant en aux faits. Cette fille semble avoir un système immunitaire spécial qui lui permet de se régénérer rapidement. On sait qu'elle n'est ni vampire ni sorcière. Elle n'a aucun bijou et donc aucun bibelot magique. Elle n'est même pas hypnotisable ! »

-« Je n'ai même pas besoin de te demander comment tu as fait pour découvrir tout ça, je sais déjà que ce n'est pas moral. »-Damon ricana sournoisement à ces mots.

-« Tu commences à me connaître ma chère Bonnie Bennett- »

-« Bref. »- le coupa Bonnie sèchement.

-« Oui soyons efficaces, il y aurait-il une plante de sorcière qui pourrait lui permettre de guérir instantanément ? »

-« Avant de considérer cette option, je dirais que ta description correspond au Loup Garo- »

«-Non non, les loups garous ne guérissent pas aussi vite. C'est forcément autre chose. »-affirma-t-il en se tournant vers une des fenêtres du Mystic Grill. Il aperçut alors la fameuse Delcot traverser la salle. Il croisa son regard d'un noisette profond, et pourtant si brûlant. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, c'était un déferlement de haine et de rejet envers lui. Elle donnait d'ailleurs ce genre de regard à tout le monde, cette fille avait un sérieux problème. Alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre de baisser les yeux, il lui fit un clin d'œil, de manière à la mettre encore plus en colère. Et ça l'amusait de voir jusqu'où cela pouvait aller. Elle retroussa légèrement les lèvres avant de s'en aller de son champ de vision. Le souvenir de l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait concocté le matin même en public refit surface, et il sentit un rictus sadique illuminer son visage.

Mais quand il avait découvert l'état de son poignet quelques seconde après l'avoir littéralement écrasé, il l'avait interrogé du regard. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'il avait vu son masque de craquelé un peu. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à de la peur, il y vit du défi. Un défi qui l'aurait excité venant d'une jeune fille fraîche comme elle, du moins en temps normal. Comme lorsque Bonnie lui avait pris le bras. Evidemment Damon revit encore une fois quand elle lui avait craché dessus montrant ainsi un coté encore plus féroce, plus animal de sa personnalité.

« J'en conclu donc Bonnie qu'il va falloir vérifier les substances présentes dans son système sanguin ? Je me porte volontaire.»

-« Damon n- »

-« Ciao ciao ! » Sur ce il raccrocha d'un air satisfait. Entre Stefan, sa relation compliquée avec Elena et le tueur d'ambiance Klaus, il avait réussi à trouver une source d'amusement qui semblait alors inépuisable.

Le frère de la double m'a tout de suite plu. Sans le montrer, je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec lui que toute seule. Et Dieu seul sait comme j'aime la solitude.

Il n'a pas mentionné mon poignet, il a seulement dit d'une voix basse :« Dans cette ville on a tous notre part de surnaturel. »

Les voix m'ont aussi informée qu'elle l'avait vu de « l'autre coté » et qu'elle avait pu voir que c'était une bonne personne. Je ne compris qu'un peu plus tard qu'il était en faite mort pour revenir parmi les vivants ensuite. Je fus choquée de l'apprendre et intérieurement gênée de savoir quelque chose que je n'état pas sensée savoir. Ce n'était pas…juste. Mais les voix me rappelèrent que vu que sa famille me harcelait, il était de mon droit et de mon devoir de ne pas me révéler.

« Dit moi Prune, pourquoi suis-je la seule personne avec qui tu as eu une conversation normale depuis ton arrivée ? »- demanda Jeremy en rigolant alors qu'il servait des clients au bar.

« Parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir considéré comme une personne avant de me voir comme une nouvelle bête curieuse dont il faut à tout prix deviner le secret.» –dit je simplement avec une pointe d'amertume en finissant ma bière. Il acquiesça, admettant que cela ne devait pas être facile.

« Et cela n'arrange pas mon coté asocial je peux te le dire. »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis non plus, et pourtant tu me parles comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. »

« Notre asociabilité commune me met à l'aise. »-ironisai-je avec un rictus. Il rit de nouveau en disant que c'était surement vrai. Je quittai peu après le petit brun pour me rendre à l'hôpital. Non pas pour faire mon "travail " comme j'aime l'appeler, mais pour parler à cette Meredith qui m'intriguait au plus haut point.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, on me dirigea vers la médecin en question. J'avais fais en sorte de me faire passer pour une proche. Elle parut surprise de me voir, mais ne me renvoya pas. Elle m'emmena dans une salle vide et ferma.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir de ton plein grès. »-déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en se tournant vers moi.

-« On vous à déjà parlé de mon penchant pour la fuite face au harcèlement ? »- demandai-je franchement. Elle eut un rire gênée.

-« Oui Alaric m'en a parlé. » –Je levais un sourcil, décidément ils étaient tous liés.

-« Pour tout vous dire je viens parce que je suis curieuse.-Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en croisant les bras- Damon à laissé échapper pendant un de mes interrogatoires que vous utilisiez du sang de vampire pour soigner les gens. »

Son sourire s'effaça et elle prit une expression déconcertée face à ma révélation.

-« Vas-tu me dénoncer ? »-bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne pus empêcher un rire de sortir de ma bouche à cette idée.

-« Je suis bizarre, mais pas une balance. Et puis comme vous le savez j'ai moi-même des secrets alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais crier les vôtres sur tous les toits »-Elle parut s'apaiser.

-« Alors pourquoi m'en parler ? »

-« Curiosité mal placée. Je me demandais pourquoi vous faisiez ça. »-dit-je simplement en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« Tout simplement parce que je suis médecin et que je n'aime pas voir des gens innocents mourir sans faire mon possible pour les sauver. »- dit-elle en me souriant de plus belle.

Je restai silencieuse, méditant sur ses paroles. Elle, je pouvais lui faire confiance pour certaine chose puisque semble-t-il, elle aurait le même objectif que moi.

« Vous êtes une bonne personne. Je peux le voir dans vos yeux. »-murmurai-je. Meredith l'entendit et resta silencieuse face au compliment. Je lui donnai un micro sourire sincère qui sembla l'étonner, et je sorti de la pièce sans autre un mot.

Je décidai de déambuler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en attendant que le service ferme. Quand les visiteurs furent priés de sortir, je me cachai dans le même placard de la dernière fois. Je fis une sieste et quand je me réveillai mon portable affichait minuit. Je me promenai de nouveau levant les yeux pour lire les numéros des chambres, quand soudain j'entendis quelque chose tomber. Je m'arrêtai et tendis l'oreille. Plus aucun bruit. Je regardais aux alentours. L'hôpital était vide à cette heure-ci, et seule une faible lumière bleuâtre éclairait les murs fades du bâtiment. Je me tournais lentement, espérant ne rien trouver d'affolant derrière mon dos. Je soufflai quand je ne vis rien. C'est alors que j'entendis de l'agitation au fond du couloir. Prudemment, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, je m'avançai jusqu'à atteindre la dernière pièce. La porte était entrouverte et les bruits se faisaient plus pressés.

Je retins mon souffle et jetai un regard par la fente pour apercevoir Meredith affairée sur un Damon assommé. Je la vit brandir une seringue et la remplir du sang de mon vampire préféré. Doucement je poussai la porte révélant ma présence à la jeune femme, qui sursauta.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »-dis-je simplement, fixée sur Damon.

« Ah c'est toi, mais que fais-tu encore ici ?! »

« Pour l'instant rien. »-je me tournais ensuite vers la seringue pour ensuite la regarder dans les yeux. « Et vous faites ça souvent ? »

« Non. Seulement quand l'occasion se présente. »-souffla-t-elle en la rangeant dans sa poche nerveusement.

« C'est assez dangereux. »-déclarai-je sans attendre de réponse.

« Damon n'avait pas qu'a roder dans mon hôpital. Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi tes parents vont s'inquiéter. »-me demanda-t-elle en me tapotant l'épaule. J'esquissai un sourire en coin.

« Je comprends. J'en ai pour une seconde. »-elle me donna un regard qui montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincu-« Je veux juste lui laisser un message. »

Bien qu'elle sentit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée elle préféra ne pas s'en mêler. Elle me souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner auprès de patients. J'observai alors silencieusement la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose, avant de fouiller les tiroirs. La je sortis un bistouri.

Je revins vers le corps de Damon et m'agenouillai près de lui. Brandissant ma nouvelle arme, je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde avant de l'enfoncer dans son poignet droit, du sang noir giclant quelque peu sur le carrelage. Il frémit, mais ne se réveilla pas, vive la verveine. Enfin avec sa pointe ensanglantée j'écrivis sur une serviette ces mots « On est quitte. ». Enfin, je plantai une nouvelle fois le bistouri, juste par plaisir.

J'allais partir à mon tour quand mon regard s'arrêta sur une boite de seringues rangée dans le tiroir que je venais d'ouvrir. Je la pris doucement avant de refermer celui-ci sans un bruit.

Je rentrai chez moi exténuée. Je n'eu même pas le courage de prendre une douche, mon corps m'amena directement à mon lit. J'espérai au fond de moi-même que les prochains jours ne ressembleront pas à celui-ci, et qu'ils ne seront pas aussi chargés de stress. En résumé j'espérai qu'IL me fiche la paix. Ou je dirais même le groupe, entièrement. Je soufflai, frustrée.

Encore une fois la boite retint mon attention alors que je mettais mon pyjama. Je la fixai quelques secondes avant de la prendre dans mon lit. La encore je la contemplai, tiraillée entre la mettre à la poubelle et oublier l'idée qui m'était venue à l'esprit -cette possibilité fut approuvée par mes voix intérieures- ou alors le faire. Et comme vous pouvez le devinez, je fis le choix d'écouter mon cœur et non les discours de vielles folles démodées.

Le lendemain, Meredith Fell se réveilla avec une migraine affreuse. Elle se leva difficilement de son lit pour chercher à tâtons la machine à café qui la soulagerait un peu. Alors qu'elle allait se servir de son élixir, on sonna à la porte. La jeune femme regarda son horloge, plissant les yeux.

« Qui peut bien vouloir me voir à sept heures du matin ?! » Elle alla jusqu'à la porte à contre cœur et l'ouvrit, pour ne trouver personne.

« Les gamins n'ont vraiment pas d'heure pour faire ce genre de f- » Elle se tut en voyant un paquet qui lui était destiné juste à ses pieds. Regardant de tous les côtés, elle ne vit personne susceptible d'être le livreur. Elle le prit rapidement avant de refermer la porte.

Armée d'une tasse de café elle ouvrit le carton pour y découvrir une boite de seringue de l'hôpital ou elle travaillait. Elle les examina de plus près, pour se rendre compte qu'elles étaient remplies d'une substance transparente et sans couleur. Perplexe elle y découvrit aussi un mot anonyme :

« Utilisez plutôt ceci pour vos heures supplémentaires. C'est moins dangereux, plus rapide et cela guéri aussi les maladies incurables. » Bouche bée, elle était en contemplation devant la note. Une nouvelle sonnerie la tira de sa rêverie. Une nouvelle fois elle se dirigea vers la porte, d'un pas plus pressé. Mais ce qu'elle trouva ne la réjouit pas le moins de monde.

« Ma chère Meredith, me prendre mon sang pour la deuxième fois c'est une chose, mais me laisser un bistouri planté dans les veines ?! »


End file.
